


Daryl's Love!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	1. Waking up With Daryl

"Someone needs to go on a supply run we are running low on everything" Rick says walking into the prison. No one is wanting to leave the safety of the prison, I look up from the table when I hear the familiar sounds of boots hitting the floor "I'll go" it was Daryl "I can go with him" I say standing up from the table. Daryl looks my way with that sad puppy dog look he always has "I can go alone" he says "No you can't we always go out in pairs" Rick tells Daryl.

 

"Come on then, we need to get back before dark" Daryl says motioning for me to following him. I grab my gun and bag off the table as I follow him out towards his bike. As I am getting on the bike, I place my hand on his shoulder for balance and just this small touch makes him flinch. "Oh sorry" I tell him removing my hand from his shoulder. "Hmm" he mumbles.

 

We finally get to a group of houses, Daryl stops his bike and we get off looking around for walkers, "let's check that house first" I tell him pointing at a house that still looked like no one had been through it. As we check the house, for walkers and for the supplies we need, I try to start a conversation with Daryl, since I have been at the prison I have only heard a few words from him, being new to the group I know nothing about him. "So is that your bike?" I ask looking over at him "it was my brothers" he says barely loud enough for me to hear him "Oh I'm sorry" I say "what you sorry for "he says stopping to look at me "well you said "was" and I just assumed" I say he just shakes his head and walks into the next room.

 

We found most of the supplies we needed, but we were still needing some stuff so we walked to the next house, it was starting to get dark by the time we had found everything we needed and started heading towards the door. "Dammit, they're everywhere" Daryl growls as he looks out the small window on the door. Walking up beside him I look out the window and there were walkers everywhere there was no way we could kill them all, I don't have enough bullets and he doesn't have enough arrows. "We can try and wait em out" I tell him as I turn away from the door "we aint gonna fight our way outta here there is too many of em" I say. "Yeah, we will have to wait em out, we need to make sure all the doors and windows are nailed shut" he tells me as he puts his trusted crossbow down on the kitchen table. Good thing the house was small, it didn't take too long to get them all secure.

 

After securing the door and all the windows, I go into the kitchen and dig through the cabinets looking for something to eat. I find a jar of grape jelly, and peanut butter, I put the jelly on the table I have always hated jelly grabbing a spoon that I had found and trying my best to clean it off I start to eat the peanut butter, Daryl walks into the kitchen and I offer him the jar of peanut butter " na, don't like that shit, find anything else" he says " yeah there's jelly on the table" I tell him handing him a spoon " I don't need that, he says as he takes the lid off the jar and sticks his fingers in the jar scooping jelly out the jar into his mouth, as he walks out of the kitchen into the living room. I follow him into the living room he is sitting in a recliner, noticing me he offers the jelly up to me " na, don't like that shit" I say and for the first time I see him smile and, he has a nice smile.

 

After I was done eating I decide to go look through the house some more I thought that I had seen some clean clothes in the bedroom. Looking through the closet I find clean clothes that was my size and decided to change into them.

 "Oh damn, sorry" I hear Daryl say as I was struggling to pull the shirt down, trying to cover the scars on my back and arms from an ex who was abusive.

 "I didn't see anything" he says to me as he walks into the bedroom "hey there is some men's clothes in here too, if you wanna change that nasty ass shirt of yours" I say with a smirk.

 "Here, this looks like it will fit ya" I say handing him over a plain black shirt. He turns away from me as he reaches behind his head and pulls his shirt up over his head, I notice the scars on his back, not being able to help myself I reach out and run my finger down one of the scars, causing goose bumps to rise up all over his skin "What happen" I ask him as he turns around looking at me "what happen to you" he ask without answering me.

 "You said you, didn't see anything" I say.

 "I lied" he says with that sad puppy look on his face. We stand looking at each other for a few seconds before either of us say anything.

 "My old man was, a drunk, when he drank he liked to beat on us." He tells me looking down at his feet "Damn I have not told anyone that" he says looking back up at me "your turn", he says "My ex was the same way." I tell him as I pull up my shirt showing him the scars on my stomach that was left there by cigarette burns.

 

He reaches out and touches one of the scars on my stomach, shaking his head "bastard" he mumbles under his breath. I step closer to him and, pull his shirt up over his head, touching a scar on his chest, he gently pulls my shirt up over my head, I feel his fingers touch the back of my neck and trail down to the clasp of my bra he looks at me for the ok as he slides my bra over my arms exposing my breast, his hand trails up from my back.

He tilts my chin up so that I am looking up at him. Then, he presses his lips against mine. His tongue slides inside my mouth as his hand travels down my body to my jeans, he pulls away from the kiss " are you ok with this" he ask looking deep into my eyes. I reach over to his jeans and unbutton them with a grin on my face, as I slide them off oh his hips. I unbutton mine and toss them over in the corner of the room. That was the answer he needed. I could taste the grape jelly on his lips and tongue as his tongue slides back into my mouth, he picks me up I wrap my legs around his hips as he walks me over, and gently lays me on the bed. He kisses along my jaw, and down my neck, across my chest. He makes his way down my stomach, kissing each scar on his way down, as he works my panties down my legs he kisses a scar that is on my thigh. Working his way back up kissing each scar again. Our lips met once again, his tongue begging for entrance; I part my lips for him. As our tongues dance, his hands explore my body. His rough hands causes goosebumps to appear on my soft skin.

 He runs a hand up one thigh and down the other, eliciting a soft moan. I look up at him, and slip a hand into his boxers trying to wrap my hand around his thick shaft. He does his best to stifle a moan as I stroke his sex. I pull back my hand and tug at the waistband of his boxers. He wiggles out of them. "Damn" Daryl moans "What" I say looking up at him "no condom" he says closing his eyes, I look up at him "don't need to worry about that, can't get pregnant." I tell him. He leans down and kisses me again as he situates himself between my legs and looks at me. I nod and he pushes into me. A small gasp escapes my lips. He kisses me, his kiss is soft and gentle. I feel his tongue circle around my nipple and he lets out a soft moan. I wrap my arms and legs around him as he thrust deeper inside me.

My fingers tangle themselves into his hair. I couldn't stop myself from screaming, he looks at me with a grin on his face. My head seemed to swim as every nerve in my body explodes with pleasure. "God," I whimper as I scream in sheer ecstasy.

"God, god, god..." His pace slows, which makes me whimper I didn't want him to stop. '"No don't stop Daryl" I rock my hips against him. His thrusts start to get faster and deeper. He pulls me up so that I am riding him, I ride him slow holding onto his broad shoulders for support as I lean down kissing his collarbone, he nuzzles his head into my neck, this sets me over the edge again I throw my head back screaming his name, this causes his own orgasm as he holds me tight, I can feel his release, as he moans my name.

He pulls out of me as I lay on my back still feeling the effects of the orgasm. He scoots down in the bed and lays his head on my stomach, I reach down and trace my finger over the scar on his chest. "I have to tell you something" he says looking up at me "What" I say with a smirk on my face. He is now up on his knees kissing me again "I have wanted to do that, since the day you came to the prison." I lean in and kiss him "Well I have wanted you, to do that since the day I got to the prison" I tell him smiling at him and pulling him into another deep kiss.

The next morning I wake up cradled in Daryl's arms, its the safest I had felt in a long time even before the walkers came along. I sit up and kiss him awake "Wake up, handsome, we need to get back before they send someone after us" I moan into his ear. We get up and dress, pack up all the supplies and our weapons and look out the window not a walker in sight. I get on the back of the bike and wrap my arms around his waist without him flinching.


	2. It was a mistake

It had been a week since their, supply run and Theresa, hardly ever seen Daryl mostly only in passing. She really wanted to talk to him but she didn’t want to scare him away and Daryl Dixon was the type of man that women could scare easily.

It was her turn on night watch, she sits in the guard tower waiting for Maggie, who was usually her partner on night watch. She was pleasantly surprised when Daryl walked through the door.

“Where’s Maggie?” she asked surprised.

“Told her I would take her turn tonight” Daryl answered leaning his crossbow against the wall.

“That was nice of you” Theresa scooted the extra chair over to him. Daryl didn’t sit but stood looking out at the fields around the prison.

“Looks like we are gonna need to reinforce the fence soon” he mumbles mostly to himself, kinda like a reminder.

The silence of the guard tower, was getting to be more then she could handle, “I’m gonna go check on the gates” Theresa was down the steps before Daryl could say anything to her. As Theresa walks to the gates, she was aggravated at herself for letting anything happen between the two, during these days the last thing anyone needed to worry about was a relationship.

She makes her way back to the tower, wishing that Maggie was up there and not Daryl.

“Are they good?”

“Yea their fine but your right we will need to reinforce the fence it’s not gonna hold much longer.”

“I’ll tell Rick tomorrow” he replies, finally sitting down in the seat she had offered to him earlier.

The rest of the night was dead silent neither talked to each other, Theresa had decided that the night on the run was a mistake and promised herself it would never happen again. As the two walked into the prisons, Daryl went to find Rick, Theresa went to her room to find some clothes it was a hot muggy, night at the guard tower was ten times as hot as it was outside and she wanted to shower and change her clothes.

“So how was last night?” Maggie had walked into her room a smile on her face.

“Hot” Theresa mumbled.

“Nice: Maggie smiled “I knew there was a reason he insisted on taking my spot last night and ever since the run you two went one he can’t keep his eyes off of ya.”

“Well I don’t know what you’re talking about nothing happen last night or on the run, It was a hot muggy miserable night and all I want to do is shower and get the smell of sweat off of me” she didn’t wait for a response as she walked past Maggie and headed towards the shower. She didn’t meant to be rude to Maggie she was just aggravated with herself. Ever since her ex she swore she would never let a man use her and she felt like that is exactly what she let happen, Daryl slept with and went on with his business.

She hurried and showered, and headed back out to help them on the fence. “Hey I’m sorry about earlier I shouldn’t assumed anything” Maggie says leaning the brace back up against the fence.

“No I’m sorry I was rude, sorry I have been in a bed mood must be the heat.” Maggie just nods her head and the two women get back to work on the fence.

(Daryl’s POV)

‘Why the hell hadn’t he said anything to her last night, what the hell was wrong with him?’ Daryl thought to himself looking down the fence at her shaking his head.

“Are you okay Daryl?” It was Carol the one person in the group he had ever actually talked to about anything personal.

“I’m fine” his voice was a low growl as he manhandled the board up to the fence.

“Yeah, sure you are” “Did something happen last night or something the looks you’re giving the poor girl looks like she killed your dog or something?”

“Fuck no” “That’s the problem” Daryl mumbled looking down at Theresa watching her walk back to the prison.

“Oaky Daryl I’m lost what’s going on?” Carol touched his arm getting his attention.        

“Let’s go check the traps” Daryl tells her, Carol gets his hint as she nods, “Let me go get my stuff, you tell Rick.”

The two leave the prison and head for the woods…..the only place Daryl ever felt safe, and like himself.

“What’s up Daryl?” Carl ask looked a bit concerned.

As they walk around checking the traps Daryl tells her what happened during the run and how he felt about her, which scared him, he didn’t know how to handle these emotions, he had never felt them before, before it was just sex with one of Merles leftovers.

“You care for the girl Daryl, there’s nothing wrong with that” Carol says taking the rabbit out of the trap.

“Yeah, but I don’t know nothing about being in a relationship” he mumbles taking the rabbit from her.

“Its not a hard thing to do Daryl, show her you care, and that you would never hurt her especially her she needs to know that with her past.”

“Fuck” Daryl mumbles checking the next trap.

I think, she would be good for you Daryl, she’s strong, and you need that you need her and its sounds like she needs you.” Carol tells him patting him on the back.

That just scared him even more being needed by somebody what if something happened to him, if she needed him and something happened to him. He couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t hurt her anymore then she had already been hurt.

(Theresa POV)

Theresa was working in the garden when she sees Daryl and Carol coming out of the woods. He seemed to be a little more relaxed like a weight had been lifted. She liked that he seemed lighter, but it wasn’t her that helped him it was Carol, she liked Carol she was a good woman, she would be good for Daryl, Theresa thought to herself.

“Hey how’s the garden doing?” Carol ask as the two got closer.

“Good we have a ton of green beans, and the corn is doing good” she answers watching Daryl walk to the prison, not even acknowledging she was there. 

“So how did you two do out there?”

“Good we will have some meat to go with those green beans.”

“Good thank you.”

The two women gather the green beans and a few other vegetables that was ready to go. That night, they had a good dinner, everyone tanking Daryl and Carol for the meat they had brought back, they all needed it after working on the fence.

“Thanks for bringin back meat” Theresa mumbles to Daryl in passing, neither making eye contact. She barely hear him say “welcome” as she walked by him.

(A week later,)

Rick came out of his room and asked for people to go on a run, they needed medical supplies, and Judith Ricks baby needed diapers and more formula. Daryl was the first to volunteer ……followed by Carol.

Theresa wasn’t jealous of the two she was happy that she seemed to make him happy. Her and Daryl still had not talked since their run and Theresa was fine with that she had decided to forget that anything happened and focus on surviving.

“Hey do you need anything?” Carol had stopped at her room.

“Oh no I’m good thank you” she answered smiling at Carol.

(Daryl’s POV)

He walked by her room, wanting to stop and say something ……anything but all he could hear was Carol telling him that Theresa needed him, and that scared him.

Daryl drops his head and just walks right on by meeting Carol outside at the truck. The two leave and head for the little town not that far from the prison.

“So you still aint talked to her” Carol says looking at him.

“No, I aint got nothing to say to her” Daryl fumbles with the window trying to get it to roll down.

“Dammit Daryl, you remind me so much of your brother, you ac just like him sometimes, do you know that” Carol spits tears welling up in her eyes.

Daryl had knew Carol before the walkers she was married to his brother Merles and she had calmed him down, helped him with his drug problem, he helped her get  over her abusive past and she helped them both get over their abusive past.

“You know he’s still alive out there, if the old man couldn’t kill him these walkers wont” Daryl says grabbing her hand as tears rolled down her cheek. Merle had got separated from the group about a month ago and the group had to move after that.

“He is one tough son-of-a-bitch isn’t he” Carol laughs.

“Hell yeah he is the toughest sumabitch I know” Daryl grins.

“Yeah, and Theresa is a tough woman, but you need to stop your shit and tell her how you feel. I know you Daryl Dixon I know what’s going on in that mind of your and your wrong….stop being a dumbass and talk to the girl” she demands wiping tears from her cheeks.

“Fuck Carol, I don’t know I don’t want to hurt her” he says shaking his head.

“What do you mean hurt her?”

“I don’t know…I don’t want to die or something and leave her alone….. like you and Merle.” He says his eyes fixed on the road.

“Daryl you cant use that as an excuse to not be happy and she could make you happy.”

“I’m done talking about it’ he says looking over at her.

“Fine, but you need to say something to her after sleeping with her, women like us always take that to heart, I can guarantee you she thinks you just used her for sex.” Carol says not letting up on him.

“That’s not what happen” he growls.

“Yeah, well she don’t know that if you don’t tell her.”

“Let’s check that story” Carol says pointing at a store that looks like it hadn’t been touched.

The two find the stuff they need, Daryl picked up all the jars of peanut butter that was left making Carol smile, she knew he hated it but from the story she knew Therese liked it. The two leave the story and hurry back to the truck. The drive was silent, Daryl thought about what Carol had said, he looked over at her, she was crying again, she only cried when they were alone. It hurt Daryl to see her sad, she had been with Merle for a long time and she missed him….hell so did her.

They pull up to the gated, Glenn running up letting them in. “Talk to her Daryl” Carol tells him before getting out of the truck.


	3. Peanut Butter and Missed Goodbyes!

Theresa was in her cell, when Daryl and Carol got back, Daryl seemed like he had picked all the weight right back, he looked sad and Carol looked like she had been crying, she could tell that Carol was upset. Theresa was worried about them, she was nervous ‘what if Carol found out about her and Daryl and now Carol didn’t want anything to do with Daryl’. Theresa was even madder at herself now, not only did she let herself fall for a man that didn’t care for her but she also broke up a couple that was good for each other.

She didn’t know what to do, she could leave but she was afraid to go out there and try by herself. Theresa thought about it and decided the best thing she could do with what she had would be to move her room maybe Carol and Daryl could work it out it he was away from them. Theresa packs her stuff and moves to the other cell block.

(Daryl’s POV)

The night he and Carol got back, he noticed that Theresa had moved out of the cell she was staying and she looked upset. Maybe Carol was right maybe she did feel that he had used her for sex and now she didn’t want to be around him. He didn’t know what to say to her, he had no idea where to even start and it made him nervous.

Daryl was mad at himself for hurting her, he had already done what he didn’t want to do he hurt Theresa and Carol was hurting too from missing Merle, he had heard her crying again after they got back. Daryl lay in his bed, pissed at himself for fucking things up.

Daryl turns over in his bed spotting the jars of peanut butter, he had given some to Carl and to Maggie and Beth, he got out of bed and grabbed a jar of the peanut butter.

“Hey have you seen Theresa” he stopped by Maggie’s room, he had looked for Theresa he didn’t know where she had moved.

“She moved her stuff to the other cell block.”

“Why’d she do that?”

“She said it was quieter there” Maggie answered.

Daryl left and walked to the other cell block finally finding her….she was asleep, he left the jar of peanut butter beside her bed before going back to his cell and fell asleep.

(Theresa POV)

The next morning she woke not feeling any better than she had the night before, she got out of bed not noticing the peanut butter and went and found the rest of the group. Everyone was at the tables…everyone but Daryl and Carol. Theresa put everything that had happened to the back of her mind hoping that she would soon forget it. She finds a seat beside Maggie, and Beth who were talking about what they needed to do today.

“Hey girls how are you this morning?”

“Good, talking about what we needed to do today” Maggie answered.

“I know we need more water, and we need to check the garden” Theresa answered.

The three women eat their breakfast, and head out to get their chores done. Theresa kept to herself and kept busy to keep her mind off of everything even though it was hard every time she seen Daryl or Carol. As she climbed in bed she notices the jar of peanut butter beside her bed.

(Daryl’s POV)

Daryl felt like shit every time he seen Theresa, she hadn’t said anything to him about the peanut butter, he hoped he didn’t do something wrong with leaving it for her. Daryl didn’t like seeing her hurt, he didn’t like the sad look on her face every time he was around. He decided to keep his distance, maybe if he done that she would start to be happier. If she as inside the prison, he would go outside, if she was outside her was come up with an excuse to go in…..he had many talks with Rick.

Carol met Daryl outside “Come with me to check the traps.”

“Daryl if you don’t talk to that girl, I will” Carol tells him as he set the trap back.

“Fuck Carol, every time she sees me she looks like she’s about to cry, I can’t deal will being the one that hurt her Carol….I cant.”

Carol watched Daryl the boy the she had known since he was 15, and she could tell that he was hurting. Daryl walked off, leaving her alone, she didn’t like seeing him upset, she had promised Merle that she would take care of him if anything ever happened to him. Carol went back to the prison, she couldn’t find Daryl had no idea where he had went.

(Theresa POV)

Theresa lay in bed the peanut butter sitting on the little table in the opposite wall, she didn’t know what to do she was so confused all she wanted to do was forget anything ever happened, She wanted to talk to Carol and apologize for causing any trouble, she knew from experience how it felt to be cheated on, he ex done it on a regular basis and she hated herself for making Carol feel the way she always felt. 

She tossed and turned for a long time before gating up out of bed heading towards the other cell block where Carol’s cell was. Carol was sill awake when she walked down the hall to her cell. Theresa had tears in her eyes as she made her way into Carol’s cell.

“What’s wrong?” Carol ask standing up from the bed.

“I’m so sorry……I didn’t know ….I’m sorry” Theresa could barely get the words out through sobs.

“Why are you sorry Theresa what happened?” Carol had moved closer to her, trying to comfort her but the closer she got the harder Theresa cried.

“I slept with Daryl……I had no idea about you I’m sorry nobody told me.” Theresa had moved and was sitting on Carol’s bed her head buried in her hands.

“What do you mean you didn’t know bout me?” Carol was confused and worried about Theresa.

“I didn’t know you and Daryl was a couple, he didn’t tell me ……I would have never done that if I knew.” She answers barely over a whisper.

“Oh God …No Theresa me and Daryl aint a couple.” Carol says squatting down in front to Theresa.

“I’m married to Merle, Daryl’s brother, there’s nothing going on between me and Daryl.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really oh no is that why you have been distant towards Daryl did you think you messed up our relationship?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know, he aint talked to me since then I thought I done something wrong.”

“No you didn’t” “Daryl just doesn’t know how to express himself, he doesn’t know how to show his feelings.”

“He has feelings for me?” Theresa looks at Carol, her face red and puffy from crying.

“Yes he does” “But he thinks he hurt you because you didn’t talk to him.”

“I didn’t know what to say to him.” Theresa says.

“You need to go find him and talk to him.” Carol tells her.

Theresa nods her head “Yeah.” Theresa gets up from the bed and thanks Carol for the talk and goes to find Daryl.

She goes to the common area, and the guard tower, and he wasn’t there. She stops by Rick’s cell and asks him- he had not seen him. She goes to his cell and he was no there, neither was his crossbow.

‘Maybe he’s out checking the fence’ she thought to herself. She goes to her cell to get her gun to go out and see if he was outside. As she walks into her cell she knows something is wrong, she can feel that something was wrong. Sitting up against the jar of peanut butter was a piece of paper as she picks up the paper tears come to her eyes and she panics.

Theresa runs from her cell and back to Carols.

“Have you see him?” she ask, she was scared.

“No” “What’s the matter?” Carol ask. Theresa hands her the paper that read “Sorry I hurt you, I never wanted that to happen and don’t want it to happen anymore…Daryl.


	4. Lost Hope!

It had been 3 days since anyone had seen Daryl, he had told Glenn that he was going to check around the prion took the truck and left. The whole group was worried, a group of them went out to look for him-they found nothing, Carol knew if Daryl didn’t want to be found then they would not find him.

(Theresa POV)

“Where would be go?”  Every night Theresa ended up in Carol’s cell crying and worried.

“He will be alright, trust me if any man can make it out there is Daryl” Carol told her rubbing her back.

“Yeah you’re right …..I’m sorry this must be hard for you too”

“Yeah, but I know the Dixon men, they are the toughest men I have ever known.” Carol says smiling trying to soften the mood.

“How long have you known them…… if you don’t mind me askin?”

“Oh lord……um fifteen years” Carol says.

“Me and Merle have been Married for thirteen of those years.”

“That’s sweet, sorry to ask but where is Merle?”

“Well before we found the prions, we were staying at a farm and Merle went out on a hunt and while he was gone we were attacked by a herd and had to leave.”

“Oh no I’m so sorry”

“Like I said, the Dixon men are the toughest men that I know” Carol says more for herself.

“How did you two meet?”

“Oh lord now that’s a story” Carol grins.

“Well actually Merle was friends with my first husband who was very abusive” Carol notices as she says this Theresa’s hand moves to her stomach. 

“One day Merle come by, and walked in during one of Ed’s fits and pulled him off of me and commenced to beating him to a bloody pulp and told him to never step foot back in the house again, or he would kill him.”

“Daryl told me that night that his dad would get drunk and beat him.” Theresa admits.

Carol was shocked by this, it took years of begging and many questions for Merle to tell her about any of his past abuse.

“He told you that?”

“Yeah, um well I noticed scars on his back and he noticed mu scars” Theresa says pulling up her shirt revealing the scars from cigarette burns from her ex.

“I ask him about them and he told….he also told me that he had never told anyone else about it” Theresa answers pulling her shirt back down.

“Well tell me tell you something, that says a lot about Daryl’s feelings about you, it took Merle years to tell me about it, and Daryl still aint opened up about it.” Carol says.

“Hell me and Merle would fight over it and we ended up breaking up many time because I wanted him to talk about it” Carol says shaking her head.

“So remember when he gets back that’s its gonna be hard for him ….it may take him a long time to talk to you about it but give him time” Carol says.

“Okay.”

“Well one thing I can say for those brothers, they seem to find the damaged women to fall for” Carol laughed causing Theresa to laugh.

“Yeah then wonder why it’s so hard for us to talk to em” Theresa says.

“Well when he gets his hardheaded ass back here you go tell him how you feel”

“I will” Thank you Carol…..for everything”

“Oh you’re welcome” Carol hugs Theresa “Now let’s move you back up here with the rest of us.” The two women go to the other cell block and gather her things and move them back to her cell.

“I hope he comes back soon” Theresa says sitting down on her bed.

“Yeah me too”

Theresa falls back on her bed, trying to not cry, she was so worried, that she had not been able to keep anything down since he had left.

(Daryl POV)

He had to go, he had to get away, if she didn’t have to see him every day, she would be happier….he knew that. He grabbed his crossbow, and his knife and headed out, Glenn was outside as he made his way outside, he was hopping he could just sneak out without being noticed bet that didn’t look like that was going to happen.

“Hey Daryl where you going?”

“Just to check around the prison”

“Okay I’ll go with you”

“No, that’s okay I won’t be long and you aint seen Maggie in a while, go spend some time with her, it’s not a big deal, I can do it.”

“Yeah, okay” Glenn turned and headed back to the prison.

Daryl hated lying to him, but he needed to go and get away, he was hurting Theresa and he noticed every time Carol seen him she got sad too…..they would be better off without him.

He head out towards the little town that they always went to, he needed food and water if he could find any and medical supplies if anything happened to him. He pulls into the parking lot in front of the little store, he quietly gets out of the truck and headed towards the store. He finds food and even a few gallons of water they had missed, and the medical supplies he may need. He goes back to his truck and for a split second he thinks about turning back….he shakes that thought out of his head he needed to forces himself to drive the opposite way-away from the only family he had left and the woman that he had fell for the woman he opened up to even it was just a crack.

Daryl drove until it was day again. He had been very lucky the road was clean, but he knew that was because they had made many trips this way and they had stopped and cleaned the road with every trip. Daryl tried to not remember the last time he had been this far out- it was with Theresa. He laughed remembering her laugh as she told him she didn’t like that shit talking about the jelly that he was eating. Daryl swallows the lump in his throat remembering that night, he shook his head and kept going he had to start paying attention to the road.

Good thing he did, there was a small group of walkers coming out of the woods in front of him. Daryl got out of the truck and starts shooting at the walkers.

(Theresa POV) (2 weeks since Daryl left)

Theresa, had got into a habit, in her day to day routine, she woke up checked Daryl’s cell, and went to eat, done her chores, showed or went to the river and washed up, checked Daryl’s cell, and then went to bed.

She kept herself busy, so she wouldn’t think about him it as hard to keep busy the heat was making her sick, she always had an issue with the heat.

“Why don’t you go in for a bit” Maggie tells her as the two women work in the garden.

“Nah, I’m alright it’s just this heat, I’ll be alright.

“We got this, you aint stopped going in a week….go” Maggie demands.

“Okay” Theresa hands the shovel to Beth and heads back to the prison. S

She goes in and give Hershel a break from the baby, she feeds her and plays with her until she fell asleep. Theresa decides to shower and head to bed, but like always she stops and checks Daryl’s cell just in case.

(Daryls POV) ( 3 weeks since he left)

Daryl had been on his own for what felt like forever, he had lost his truck, but found a safe place to stay…..for now. Daryl went out behind the house he was staying to the woods to hut for his supper for the night. He was being extra cautious because earlier that day he had heard some noises coming from the woods. He put his tracking/ hunter skills to work as he snuck through the woods as quiet as he could looking for his dinner.

(Theresa POV) (3 weeks after he left)

Theresa had lost all hope of Daryl coming back, he had decided to stop checking his cell, it was just making her feel worse every time she went by it. They had went out many times to see if they could find him, they had seen that someone had rummaged through the little store that they always went too they all decided that it had to be him.

She was numb at this point, and sick between the heat and the meat that was being brought back to the prison she had decided to just at the vegetables from the garden. Carol had invited her to go on a run with her and Maggie, but she wanted to stay and take care of Judith which had come to be her job.

“Theresa can you help me for second?”  Carol ask coming into her cell.

“Yeah of course” Theresa got out of her bed and followed Carol into the showering area.

“What do you need help with?” Theresa ask looking at Carol.

“Here”

“Are you serious” Theresa asked a bit shocked.

(Daryl POV)

Daryl heard a noise coming from behind him he turned hopping to see a deer ….he had been out there for a while and all he had even seen was a squirrel and a few walkers. Daryl hit the ground, hard “What the fuck” he growled looking up a man standing over him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hunting!” “What the fuck you hitting people for you asshole?” Daryl growled trying to get up.

“Just stay the fuck down there” the man snarled moving a little closer to Daryl.

“What the hell you got over there Shane?”

 


	5. Jelly and Reunions

(Theresa POV) ( 1 Month after he left)

Theresa got out of her bed and went to find Carol, her emotions were all over the place, she was sad, happy mad and yesterday every time she seen Rick …she wanted to jump his bone. She heads outside, she sees Carol hanging up clothes.

“Good lord what is going on with me?” Theresa ask Carol as they two hung up clothes.

“What’s wrong?” Carol ask as she hung up a shirt.

“My emotions are crazy and yesterday….every time I seen Rick I wanted to jump him.” She whispers.

Carol laughed “Yeah I remember those days Merle loved when I was pregnant I wanted him every time I seen him.”

“I didn’t know you had a kid” Theresa says, tears coming to her eyes.

“Oh babe, don’t cry, she passed long before any of this happened, she doesn’t have to grow up in this I’m thankful for that” Carol answers.

“I’m sorry….these damn emotions are killing me” Theresa says shaking her head.

“It’s just gonna get worse” Carol says “They have just started.”

“Thanks for helping me through this.” Theresa tells Carol, as she finished hanging up laundry.

“No need to thank me, that’s what I am here for.”

The two women finish hanging up the laundry and head back into the prison. Theresa goes to her cell to clean up a bit, and Carol goes to check on Judith.

(Daryl POV)

“Seriously brother you just leave her like that, that sounds like one of my moves.”

“Yeah, that’s what Carol was telling me that I was acting like you” Daryl laughed.

“She was always a smart woman” Merle grinned “I mean she did marry me” this caused Daryl and Shane both to laugh.

“What the hell you laughing bout?” Merle says punching Daryl in the arm.

“You” “You act like you are God’s gift to women” Daryl laughed.

The three men walked towards the little town that Daryl first realized he may have feelings for Theresa, he was growing more and more excited about seeing her again, but they still had some way to go.

“So how many people are at this prison we are going to?” Shane asked. Daryl met Shane the hard way on his back with a gun shoved in his face.

“Well when I left there was Theresa, Carol, Glenn his wife Maggie and her sister Beth and the girls dad Hershel, and Rick and his son Carol and his baby Judith” Daryl listed off the people that he left back at the prison…feeling sadness in the pit of his stomach for leaving them.

“Rick?” “I knew a Rick, he as my partner on the force.” Shane told him.

“Rick was a cop….Grimes…. Rick Grimes is his name” Daryl says lighting up a cigarette from a pack he found at a store about twenty miles back.

“Fuck, I know him he was my partner” “You didn’t says Lori’s name what happen to her?” Shane looked surprised.

“Oh Olive Oyl….she passed giving birth to Judith” Daryl replied.

“Ah ….shit that’s awful” Shane says shaking his head.

(Theresa POV)

She didn’t, know how long she has slept, she had only sit down on her bed to rest, and apparently ended up falling asleep. She woke up starving…..which pretty much happened every day nowadays. She was thankful that she had noticed the jars of peanut butter in Daryl cell, a few weeks after he had left she had stopped going by is cell she had come to terms that he was gone.

Theresa ended up with most of the peanut butter which she appreciated because since that is all she could keep down for a while now ……Carol laughed at her when she told her she had been craving jelly for the last few days.

Theresa got out of bed, and found her a spoon, and ate enough of the peanut butter to satisfy her stomach, before getting up and heading out to the common area of the prison. She sit down beside Hershel and Beth who was playing with Judith.

“Hey how are you feeling?” Beth ask.

“Good after that nap” Theresa laughed.

“Oh here, Glenn when out today, Carol told him you had been wanting Jelly he got you both grape and strawberry” Beth says sliding the jelly to her.

“Good man that Glenn is.” Theresa smiled as she looked at the jelly trying to hold back tears.

“So me and Maggie was talking and we know it’s early but have you thought of any names?” Beth ask as she was making Judith giggle.

“No not yet, but I’m open for suggestions” Theresa says smiling at Beth and playing with Judith’s toes.

Therse tried not to think about her baby, she had heard what had happened to Ricks wife and it worried her that, that would happen to her. She thought she couldn’t get pregnant, so when Carol suggested it she laughed in her face and left her standing alone.

After many many trips to the side yard with an upset stomach, she asked Carol for the test, she took five of them not believing the first four.

She was excited, but nervous all at the same time and it made her sad and heartbroken to think that Daryl would not be around to see his baby. She was worried that she would pass like Rick’s wife and then the baby would not have either parents.

She knew that the baby would be taken care of by Carol and the rest of them …..it just broke her heart. But she would do everything in her power to stay healthy and have a healthy baby.

“So what are you hopping for?” Beth ask pulling Theresa out of her thoughts.

“Oh well I always wanted a boy …..but as long as it’s healthy then I’m happy Theresa smiled.

 

(Daryl’s POV)

It was getting too dark for the men to continue for the night, they had made it to the little town, where Daryl and Theresa had stayed the night.

“We can spend the night there.” Daryl says pointing at a small house.

“The house is already nailed up the windows and the doors, and there my even be food left.” Daryl says looking at the little house he and Theresa had stayed.

“Oh you just wanna stay there, so you can relive you and your little girlfriend’s night of nasty sex.” Merles laughed which got him a fist to the jaw.

“Shut the fuck up” Daryl growled.

“Damn, sorry little brother didn’t mean to offend you or your little girlfriend” Merle smiled rubbing his jaw.

Merle had never seen his little brother so defensive over a woman….ever, he would never admit it to Daryl but he was happy for him and excited to meet the girl.

“Okay come on you two, let’s get in the house of sin before we all get eaten.” Merle says dodging another fist coming his way.

The men find some can food and even a jug of water, hat they all shared. They took turns sleeping and keeping watch, and even with Merles laughs and remarks, Daryl slept in the bedroom, that night which was one of the best night’s sleep he had since he had left.

The nest morning the three men rummaged through the closet finding clean clothes, Merle caught Daryl looking at a pile of clothes in the corner of the room…..for his jaw’s sake he didn’t say anything just smiled, nodded and left the room.

As Daryl left the house, he grabbed a jar of peanut butter that was in the cabinet, shoving it in his bag.

“So how much longer until we get to this prison little brother?” Merles asked.

“We will be there by the end of the day before it gets dark”

Merle nodded his head, Daryl could see that his brother was happy, he had not seen Carol in months, but his brother was not one to show many emotions, which was one thing Daryl had got from him.

(Theresa POV)

Theresa had a rough night, she tossed and turned and ended up with a bucket beside her bed, it was one of the worst night she had, had. She was around two months pregnant, and the “morning sickness” lasted all day and now all night.

Theresa got out of bed, taking her bucket and cleaning it out, taking it back to her cell before going to the common area finding some water.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Hershel asked.

“I feel like hell, I as up sick most of the night.”

“Yeah, we need to get you some medicine for that, and some prenatal vitamins” “I will have Rick or Carol go, I will give them a list of what you need.”

“Thank you” Theresa was grateful that Hershel was around to help her with everything she needed.

“These babies, are our future, we need them to be healthy.” Hershel says.

Theresa nods, in agreement. It didn’t take long for Carol and Glenn to get back with what she needed….and the meds were already helping her upset stomach. Theresa headed for bed, the meds was working and she wanted to try to get some sleep.

(Daryls POV)

Daryl and the other two men made their way up to the gates hopping they didn’t get shot.

“Holy shit” the three men looked up seeing Glenn running up to the gates. Glenn got to the gates, opening them up letting the men in hugging Daryl.

“Where the hell have you been Daryl” Glenn asked.

“Well when I went out to check around the prison…..I got lost and ran into these two men” Daryl answers.

“This is Shane, a old friend of Ricks” Daryl says introducing Shane to Glenn.

“Well come the hell on, there are two women in there that have been missing you two” Glenn says nodding at Daryl and Glenn.

The men make their way into the prison greeted by tears and hugs. “Oh my God, babe I have missed you so bad” Carol was crying holding on to Merle so tight he was afraid he would stop breathing.

“Hon, I’m here now” Merle says kissing her.

“Oh shit…Daryl Theresa is in her cell…..the old cell” Carol says through tears a smile on her face.

Daryl leaves the group and heads to the cells, standing in the door of Theresa’s cell, she was sleeping……he smiled when he seen the jar of jelly sitting on the table. Daryl smiled as he made his way into her cell getting on her knees beside her bed running his fingers through her hair.

“I thought you hated jelly?” she smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

She jumped up out of a bed….moving a little too fast, going straight past Daryl and grabbing her bucket.

“Are you okay?” Daryl asked.

“Fuckin morning sickness my ass” she growled.

“What…..morning sickness I thought only pregnant women got that.” Daryl ask looking confused as hell.

“Yeah we do.” “And the jelly I have been craving it for days now” Theresa answers.

“Hold on are you pregnant?” Daryl ask sitting down beside her.

“Yeah about two months” she answers smiling at him.

“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant”

“Apparently, it wasn’t me that had the problem but the ex” she answered.

Daryl couldn’t believe his ears, she was pregnant…..with his baby. “Holy fuck” he says looking at her.

“Yeah”

Daryl grabs her hugging her “I’m sorry, I should have said something, I didn’t mean to hurt you and I didn’t just sleep with you, and I love you Theresa I do.”

Theresa started crying “what did I do?” Daryl ask “Please just tell me.”

“Oh lord no ….no Daryl you dint do anything….its my damn emotions.” “ I love you too, and I should have said something I’m sorry.” Theresa hugged Daryl, and once again she felt safer then she had in her whole life.

(10 months later)

Theresa was feeding Sophia, when Daryl same into their cell. “How’s my girls doing?” Daryl asked leaning down kissing them both.

“We’re doing good…but I think Sophy misses her daddy.” Theresa says handing the baby and her bottle up to him.

“Carols been looking for you”

“Okay….I better go see what she wants.” Theresa says kissing Daryl before leaving the cell and looking for Carol.

“Hey there” Carol was smiling, she had been a lot happier since Merle had got back.

“Hey” Theresa sit down with Carol, watching Daryl carry Sophia out handing him to Merle.

“So nice having these hard headed Dixon boys back” Carol says.

“Yeah it is.”


End file.
